Pilot (Infections)
Pilot is the first episode of Infections : Season one. Synopsis Two siblings are slowly realizing the world around them is crumbling as people in their apartment building start changing into monsters. Plot The episode opens with a view of a bloody hallway. One of the doors opens and Monica stumbles out, covered in blood and bruised. A knife is in her hand and she is mumbling, "I'm sorry..." over and over again. One Week Earlier... The same hallway is shown, but it's clean and Monica opens the same door, revealing it to be her apartment. Her brother, Greg, is on his laptop, studying an article about a disease. He tells her about it and they both assume it's nothing to worry about. A knock on the door sends Monica to get it and it is their neighbor, Sarah Walters. She, being a nurse, is giving people in the building flu shots and wanted to know if they needed some. They kindly deny before she walks off. Across town, Vince and his sister, MacKenzie are returning home from school. Vince tells her he's going to Monica's house and she calls her friend, Maggie. Abby Walters arrives in her apartment to see her mom taking care of the baby. Her dad bursts in moments later and washes his bleeding hand. He claims the doorman bit him. Later that night, Maggie is with MacKenzie and the news is on. They see the virus seems to be spreading and people are to stay in their homes for safety. Maggie decides to head to the store, as her mom was feeling sick. MacKenzie walks her out and waves as a man is seen stumbling up MacKenzie's lawn. Abby bumps into Monica, who is going to the lobby to get some papers from the doorman. Abby was going to get some bandages from the mini-mart next door. Vince is alone with Greg and they watch about the virus and see a man eating a woman. The two then rush to find Monica. Maggie and Abby exit the mini-mart together and talk, walking down the sidewalk when they hear screaming from the lobby. They run in to see Monica being shoved down by the doorman. They run to help as Greg and Vince run down the stairs. A neighbor, Jane, also watches from the stairs. The doorman tries to take a bite out of Greg's arm when Monica stabs him with a letter opener. He continues to move around and stand, the group, except Jane, run to the basement. Jane runs back upstairs. The group searches the basement for something when Monica grabs a flare gun as the doorman stumbles down. She aims it at him and fires, sending him back. The group examine him, he is basically torn apart and burnt but still moving. The group hear gun fire outside and run to the door to see mayham. "What the hell is happening?" Monica asks. As the episode comes to an end, Sarah is in her apartment while Pete is assumed to be asleep. She hears him going into the babies room and follows him. She asks what he's doing and he turns around to reveal he was eating the child. She lets out a horrified scream as the screen fades to black. Deaths *Doorman (Alive) *Pete Walters (Alive) *Walter baby Trivia *First appearance of Monica Evans. *First appearance of Greg Evans. *First appearance of Vince Jameson. *First appearance of Maggie Thomas. *First appearance of Abby Walters. *First appearance of MacKenzie Jameson. *First appearance of Sarah Walters. *First appearance of Jane. *First (and last) appearance of Pete Walters. (Alive) *This episode features the first death of a named character, being Pete Walters. *Though credited, Willa Fitzgerald doesn't appear. Category:Infections Category:Episodes Category:Season 1